Falling Stars
by jacques0
Summary: Sides stories and shorts in the same universe as my main story Child of Heaven.
1. Sasha Matlock

**Hey guys, welcome to the side story to Child of Heaven. This fic will be not linear and each chapter will focus on only one character. You can request me in the reviews about which character you would like to see me write about but i will be occasionally adding stuff like one shots that didn`t make it in the main story or other POV that happened during a story arc.**

**Anyway, Enjoy**

Falling Stars

One

Sasha Matlock

It was late during the night as the woman worked upon her papers. Sasha Matlock was young blue haired young woman with her hair pulled back, with a small mole on the side of her eye. She was the creator of Matlock Orphanage, where she had dedicated her life to take care of the children that didn`t have a home to call theirs.

Ever since she had been a child, Sasha loved to take care of others. She had spend a good part of her life working at taking care of others when she had been part of a Wizard Guild. The young woman smiled lightly to herself as she thought back to her younger days, when she will take Jobs with her old friends, to face adventures all over Fiore.

Then her office door opened, and the nurse of the Orphanage stepped into it.

"I have seen the light of your office still alight," she said, "You`re not going to sleep yet?"

Sasha smiled.

"Not yet," the woman greeted, "I still have a few factures to sign before heading to bed."

The nurse shook her head.

"I think you`re worked hard enough," she said, "This place wont be as well off as it is without everything you`ve done."

Sasha nodded glancing down at the papers in front of her.

"I know," she said, "But I am simply double checking everything to see if everything is up to par."

"Well, don't stay up too late," the nurse told her, "You have that meeting with the mayor coming up."

"Don't remind me," Sasha sighed letting out a groan, "I think that man like to make me suffer."

"I`m sure that you`re exaggerating," the nurse told her with a light smile.

There was a knock at the door and the nurse opened it up, showing the small girl that was at the door.

"Samara?" Sasha said surprised, "Why are you still up?"

Samara had been a child that had survived a dangerous fire that had destroyed her home. The young girl had been crying her eyes out when Sasha had found her and had decided to take her in. She was one of the youngest children there.

"I`ll take her back to bed," the nurse said, "C`mon now, let leave the Matron to work…and Sasha, don't stay up too late."

"I won't," Sasha told her with a chuckle.

The door of her office closed and the young woman chuckled to herself at her friend`s worry. It wasn`t like she stayed up too late a lot of times. It just she was always so into her work, that she never notices when the time goes by.

The blue haired woman returned her attention to the papers in front of her before she started to work again, the sound of her pen loud in the muted silence around her. Time passed slowly as the paperwork became less and less and soon enough, she was finished with her work.

Sasha stretched herself, letting out a yawn as she glanced at the clock on the wall. It was well past three in the morning.

_Time to go to sleep, _she thought standing up.

She walked out from her desk and made her way toward her lamp turning it off. Then the woman was about to make her way toward the door when a sudden bright golden light from the window drew her attention.

Sasha froze blinking for a few seconds before making her way toward her window to check the surroundings, but whatever that light was, it had completely disappeared making her wonder what exactly she had seen.

Then she heard it, a sound she had become quite familiar with in her Orphanage.

The sound of a crying child.

Sasha didn`t even pause to think about it. Her decision was already made the moment that sound had reached her ears. Her body was already moving on autopilot, quickly grabbing her coat from where it hang and made her way downstairs, toward the front door.

She unlocked it, and opened the door.

There, lying in a bundle of clothes was a small baby. Sasha stared at the child for a few seconds, completely taken aback for a few seconds before kneeling beside the small child.

The baby looked to be a few months old at best and with the small patch hair on the head and the pudgy face. She picked her up and the small child reacted to her touch as the eyes opened.

Sasha blinked.

The eyes were silvery color, so bright that for a second Sasha thought she was looking at the reflection of the moon but it took her a few seconds to realize that it was actually the child`s eyes.

The woman took hold of her and started to hum a song to the small baby, something she usually do when she take care of the smaller children, and it seems to work upon the baby for the crying subsided until it was silence once again.

Sasha glanced around the empty area in front of the Orphanage. The front gates were locked shut from where she can see, so how did this child get in here? She was confused but she was never one to turn her back on a small child.

"Come now little one," she said, "let`s get you some place warm."

The baby didn`t move and the small snores were the sounds Sasha could hear as she stepped back inside the Orphanage. It caused a small smile to grow upon her lips although, she wondered what kind of parents could abandon a small baby on her doorsteps.

**See, it`s just story shorts. I`m sure readers of Child of Heaven knows who Sasha just picked up in her arms right now. Well this is it for this chapter of Falling Stars. Hope you have enjoyed the insight on the other POV of characters in Child of Heaven.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	2. Jellal

**Thanks for your request LILYBLACKROSE19. This one is dedicated to you because of your request. Hope you will enjoy the read.**

Chapter Two

Jellal

"Will she be alright?"

Night had fallen since the time Eve had been brought in battered and bruised. Jellal had never been so horrified in his life to see his friend like this. The young man observed the small unconscious girl that Granpda Rob was taking care of.

Just last night was when the girl had been thrown inside their cell and Simon had been the first to recognize her. Jellal had been dozing then and his friend was the one who woke him up and warned him of the situation…

"She`ll be fine," Grandpa Rob told him, "I have done what I can for her, all we have to do now is to wait for her to wake up."

Jellal nodded turning his attention toward the small girl who was breathing softly. He was glad that she was out of danger and the young man placed a hand upon her shoulder.

In all the years they have spend in that Tower, never once he had seen Eve look so small before. Whenever the blue haired girl spoke, she talked with such maturity and strength in her voice that Jellal would have once thought that she was one of the adults here but seeing her lying down on the ground, her entire body covered in bandages, he realized that she was just another kid…

Another kid just like he was…Just like they all were…

"She must have gone through the Torture Chambers," Granpda Rob said, "I hope that her mind hasn`t been affected by the horrors of that place."

Jellal didn't say anything but simply walked back toward where he usually slept at and took a seat there. The young man had a frown upon his face from where he sat, narrowing his eyes at the place where Eve was lying unconscious.

"When I didn't see her those past days," Simon said when he approached him, "I didn`t think that something like this had happened to her."

"Me neither," Jellal said, "That would explain why that Mui guy was asking us about her."

Simon nodded.

"Jellal…who is she?"

The young man turned toward Erza. The smaller girl was never one to talk to people before he met her alongside Simon.

"You remember that girl we mentioned," Simon answered for her, "Well, this is her."

"You mean…that Eve Jellal spoke about?" Erza said.

"That`s right," Simon smiled.

Jellal thought back to when they first crossed path with Eve. The young man had seen Eve getting zapped by that spell and he had been surprised that she didn't even scream because of the pain. Despite being younger than them, Eve seems to have a lot of inner strength, something Jellal admired for the girl.

But then, the memory of seeing that mark that had seemingly burned into the girl`s skin made his blood boil. Jellal always hated the men who had enslaved them into this place, but this was the first time his hatred grew so high…it was so strong that it caused him to tightened his hands into fist.

"This is wrong," he said.

Simon and Erza turned their attention at him.

"What?"

"Why did they have to do this to her?" Jellal said, his anger growing, "She was just a child and they still chose to…"

He was so angry that he couldn't even finish.

"Jellal…," Erza said softly.

It was clear that she wanted to say more but what could she say to appease Jellal`s anger. There was nothing that could be done about it now.

"Eve will be fine Jellal," Simon told him, "she is a tough one."

"I know," Jellal told him giving the young man a glance, "But it still doesn't make it right to have her suffer like that for no reason…"

Then his eyes turned toward where Eve was, seeing the girl was still unconscious. Jellal knew that deep within him, he didn't want to see any of his friends suffer like Eve had done and he was going to do everything in his power for them to walk out of there alive so that none of them will carry such scars anymore.

"Jellal."

He glanced at Simon.

"I know you`re worried about Eve," he said, "For all that is right…I am too, but can you please go get some sleep at least. Even if we are worried, those slavers aren`t going to give us an easy day tomorrow you know."

"I know," Jellal said simply.

Simon nodded at her before lying down on the ground and Erza who had stayed seated, looking at him worriedly with her brown eyes.

"I`ll get some sleep Erza," he said giving the girl a smile, "So you don't need to worry about me alright."

"Promise me you`ll get some sleep alright," Erza said, a light red hue appearing upon her cheeks.

"I promise."

Time passed slowly as everyone went to sleep and the conversation slowly died out leaving only the light snoring of the cell`s occupants. Jellal, however, couldn't sleep no matter how much he tried to. Too many things were going on in his mind right now for him to sleep so the young man seated up from where he was lying down.

He glanced around the room for a few seconds before standing up, walking toward where Eve was lying down. The girl was lying upon her back, her midnight blue hair falling around her head like a crown. He stared at the bandages that had been placed upon her face, remembering seeing the dark mark that had been branded there.

He took a seat beside her form and then he placed a hand upon her forehead. It was warm with life but it was a little cool too so Jellal placed his cover upon her form.

Eve let out a soft groan as her eyes twitched a little but she didn`t wake up.

Jellal had one of his knees risen up toward his chest as he sat beside the sleeping Eve.

"I didn't know what you`ve suffered back there," he said softly, "You have probably seeing things that no child like us should see. So you best get better you hear me Eve…You`ve got a lot of people waiting for you here so don't you dare leave us…leave _me _behind."

Jellal turned his attention toward the window seeing the moon in the sky. The young man observed it for a few seconds as he tried to imagine all of them playing in a large field laughing and having the time of their lives.

_Freedom, _he thought.

"We will have our freedom Eve," he said, "All of us will be able to smile again. We will be able to travel the world, learn magic and visit a number of places. All of you guys are the only family that I have left now…and I will do everything to see my family happy…"

He looked back down toward Eve`s sleeping face and a gentle smile grew upon his lips.

"Just you wait," he said, "Everything will be fine when we get out of here, you`ll see."

Jellal stayed seated beside Eve`s form the entire night, never noticing Ezra's eyes which were observing them.

**Hope you have enjoyed the read of this oneshot.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	3. Erza

**Hey guys, here is the next update in the Falling Stars shorts, and as you can see in the title, it`s Erza`s POV.**

**Hope you enjoy the read and thanks for the request by Tracer28.**

**R&R**

Chapter Three

Erza

It just couldn`t be.

Erza Scarlet while she stood under the showers back in the Fairy Hills Dorms, she couldn`t believe all that had just happened since the Phantom War. All these years, she had believed that she was the only one who had made it out of the R-System but just a couple of weeks ago…she had run into _her_.

Eve.

When she had first heard the name, Erza was curious as to whom it was but that curiosity had grown into jealousy when she had seen how close Jellal had seemed to be with that small girl.

"_I don't like him that way Erza, he is a great friend and I will probably always stay friends with him but other than that…"_

Those were Eve words back then when they had talked to each other, and Erza had found herself enjoying Eve`s company despite the girl teasing her...she felt a light nostalgic feeling growing through her body as she thought of those times…

Then Jellal threw her out of the tower and Erza felt nothing but heartbreak at losing all of her friends in such a way. She was broken hearted but, as the years go by, she had focused her part time to find out as much as she could about the R-System to be able to free her friends from Jellal`s cruelty…

Then the war with Phantom happened and then she came face to face with the Golden Angel of that guild, never once thinking that she could be the lost friend that she had left behind that day…

When the Golden Angel had spoken about Grandpa Rob, Erza could feel nothing but shock running through her as she stared at the young woman across her. Her mind and body having a war as thousands of questions were coursing through her brain…

_Who was that woman?_

_How did she know of Grandpa Rob?_

_How did she know of where she had came from?_

Erza opened her eyes.

She remembers thinking back then as her guild retreated from the Phantom Lord guild Hall with their injured Master, a treacherous part of herself, which reminded her that there was someone she knew that had similar silver eyes…

Someone who had become a dear friend to her when she was a child…

A young girl whom a dark heavy scar upon her face and a bright gentle smile…

Someone who had fought side by side by her for freedom…

Someone who Grandpa Rob protected along herself with his life…

_Eve…_

Erza had refused to believe it. There is no way that it could be her…there is no way it could ever be her. Jellal`s words from back then had came back to hunt her mind…

"_Eve will be more than willing to take your place standing at my side. I`m sure her hatred will make her a willful companion and supporter to Zeref`s cause…"_

The redhead didn`t want to think of it anymore…she doesn`t want to have that false hope within her heart…It will be just too cruel to have it being nothing more than her own imagination working against her…

But she hardly had any time to think of it before the tremors caused her to run out of her shower…

The young woman let out a soft sigh as she dressed herself, the memories of the battle taking place with Phantom Lord took place again and when she was at her lowest with Master Jose, she had come to help her…

_She had come._

Erza was only mesmerized at the gold color around the Golden Angel`s body as she saved her from Jose`s spell coming to stand right in front of her, the feathers spinning lazily around the girl.

At first Erza was confused as to why she was helping her. Their guilds were at war, she shouldn`t be helping her, but it was the words the Golden Angel spoke that cleared Erza`s mind. It was those words that gave rest to the _what-ifs_ in her mind…the words…

"_Repaying a favor to the man who saved my life. That man was a Fairy Tail wizard by the name of Rob."_

The Golden Angel was Eve…It was the same girl she had known when she was a kid…the same girl that had suffered with her and Erza didn`t know what she was feeling then at this realization…but seating here in her room rethinking of those moments, she realized what she was feeling then.

Happiness…

But then also, with the realization comes the number of questions as to why Eve never contacted her…and she was also wondering how Eve had escaped the Tower with Jellal having plans for her?

Just how?

_But I will be getting answers soon, _she thought.

Eve had said that she will visit once the problem with the Magic Council had blown over. Erza had agreed but as the days started to stretch into weeks, she found herself becoming a little restless.

A knock on her door caused the redhead to jump out of her skin, startling her out of her thoughts which were running through her mind. Erza stepped out of her bed and made her way toward the door opening it.

Standing on the other side was Mirajane.

"What is it Mira?" she asked.

The white haired woman smiled.

"You`ve got a visitor," she said, "That girl you always talked about."

Erza felt her heart speed up.

"Eve…she is here?" she asked, her voice rising a pitch.

Mira nodded.

"She is in the lobby," the white haired woman said.

Erza can feel herself panicking a little. She wasn`t ready…She had wanted to prepare herself for when Eve come to see her.

"Erza, you`re alright?"

The redhead blinked.

"I…I`m fine," she said, stepping out of the room, "I`ll go meet her right now."

Mira walked with her through the hallways leading toward the lobby.

"You look nervous," the white haired girl told her.

"I feel a little nervous," Erza admitted, "This is going to be our first meeting after so many years."

Mira gave her a smirk.

"If it makes you feel any better," she said, "That Eve girl seems to be as nervous as you are."

Erza glanced at her before glancing down at the ground.

"I just can`t believe she is here," Erza whispered to herself.

Mira simply gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"You`ll be fine," she said, "I`m going to Levy`s…there is something I need from her."

Erza descended the steps alone and there she stood. Eve was looking around the lobby and then those silver eyes found her. Erza observed her friend noticing the traveling cloak she was wearing and the mask which hid her lower face.

Erza wasted no time to drag Eve back with her to her room, unable to stop that bubbling happiness that was growing. Eve was here…she was really here with her…

"_Don't you ever leave me alone again. That`s all I can ask from you."_

"_I promise,"_

Hugging Eve, Erza knew that little piece of hope she had in her heart to free her friends from Jellal had grown. She had one of her closest friends back with her…

Things couldn't get any better than this.

**And so ends this short. Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	4. Kagura

**Hey guys, here is a new short in the Falling Stars series...**

**Enjoy and thanks for the request chaosrin**

Chapter Four

Kagura

Kagura observed her companion carefully.

_This girl is the mysterious Golden Angel I`ve heard about, _she thought.

The young woman in front of her was younger than she had expected her to be and from how long that she had heard about her, Kagura had expected her to be in her midtwenties or older…

But the girl was a teen…probably a couple of years older than her but…she was still a young.

As they were walking through the town, Kagura noticed that Eve was lost in thought. The girl was probably far away in her own head right now as she walked and Kagura wondered what kind of connection she has with the woman known as Sasha Matlock.

Their mission to take out that monster as started out fine with the two going into the Forest and trying to find who the monster was. Kagura found her eyes searching their prey when the Golden Angel warned her of something she had found.

It was an helmet of the Fiore Army, Kagura recognized it quite well. The Mayor had told her that they had send soldiers to try to find what was responsible for the disappearance.

Then after that, the monster had appeared attacking the two of them, and Kagura had a first seat preview at the power of the Golden Angel and her magic.

It was quite beautiful, the golden feathers dancing around her form as she used her magic and Kagura found herself admiring it. They were quite a large number of unique magic in the world but this one was high on her list.

When she had thought they had defeated the monster, it had come back again to face the and Eve had gotten hurt saving her skin, reminding Kagura she had been too careless to let her guard down in the middle of a fight.

Then _it_ had happened.

The young woman placed a hand upon her lips reminding herself that she had shared a kiss, by complete accident with the Golden Angel. Kagura was no stranger to romance, considering she had gotten asked to dates before by some guys from the town where her guild was situated…

But she had never expected to lose her first kiss to a girl.

When she had been seated beside Eve`s bed reading through the book, her mind had found herself wandering about who Eve really was. The girl didn`t act how she had expected her to act, when Kagura had heard that she was from Phantom Lord.

She was completely different from how she had expected but she realizes that you can`t judge a person by which guild they are from…thought it seems the rumors about the Golden Angel being unapproachable is false.

"Here," Kagura said handing over the reward money to Eve.

"What?" the silver eyed girl said, "You`re giving it to me?"

"You completed the job," Kagura told her as if it was obvious, "You should have it all."

Eve glanced down at the bag of money she has a calculating look crossing her eyes for a few seconds before looking up at her.

"How about we split it half and half," she recommended, "If it wasn`t for you, I probably wouldn`t have had the idea to defeat the wraith. You deserve it as much as I do."

Kagura was surprised at her.

"But why?"

"It gives me a lighter conscience," Eve told her with a grin, at least, that`s what Kagura thought, since she couldn't see the lower side of her face thanks to that mask she wear.

Kagura give a light nod.

"If you`re sure," she said, "I`m glad that the rumors were wrong about you."

"Really?"

"Yes," Kagura said with a light smile.

Eve raised her hand toward her.

"Then it`s been a pleasure working with you."

Kagura took her hand and gave it a solid shake.

"The pleasure had been mine," she said, "I hope we get to work together again in the future."

A gentle look crossed the silver orbs at that.

"I would like that," she said, "I would love to get to know you as a friend."

"So do I," Kagura told her, releasing the hand, "You`re not going to the train station yet?"

Eve shook her head.

"No," she said, "I have something else to do before that…"

Kagura was reminded of what had transpired the previous night with the apparition of Sasha Matlock, who had been the Wraith all this time…She understood why the girl wanted to stay behind.

"I see," she said, "Then, till we cross path again Eve."

"Goodbye Kagura," Eve returned.

Kagura had boarded the train that will take her back to the Mermaid Heel guild and she was glad of this experience this Job had brought her. The golden angel was quite skilled in her use of magic and of her sword.

Kagura smiled to herself, knowing she has quite a while to go before she is that good but she is glad that she had met someone who is as famous as Titania of Fairy Tail.

_It`s a shame that she is not part of Mermaid Heel, _she thought, _I would have like to have her around more and learn from her._

The young woman glanced at the window, a small almost unnoticeable smile growing upon her lips.

**Yeah hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	5. Lucy

**Hey guys, here is another short in this little side stories of mine.**

**Hope you enjoy the read.**

Chapter Five

Lucy

_Lucy`s Diary_

_October 7th, X784_

_Today had started out slow considering that all of the excitement of our staying at Akane Resort is over. I quite enjoyed the games and the rides that were there but, also, our stay didn't stay relaxed because all of that had happened._

_When we got back to Fairy Tail, we managed to get Eve and Gajeel to join along with Juvia. Those three were a big help during what happened at the Tower. Gajeel, despite what he had done to the guild during the Phantom war seems really different when he was with Eve and the rest._

_I don't think I ever seen him smile before and Juvia was quite a friend too. She get jealous of me sometimes when Gray talk to or even pay attention to me, but I have lost count of how many times I told her that I wasn`t interested in Gray like that…_

_I have enough boys problems in my life that I don't need to start dating my friends, and make things awkward…thought if I was ever interested in a guy, Gray would be my last choice until he fixed his stripping habit. Can you imagine how embarrassing it would be to be on a date with him and found him completely naked in the few seconds you take your eyes off of him?_

_It`s pretty cute to see Juvia blushing when she is with Gray…_

_But the person who puzzles me the most sometimes is Eve._

_She doesn`t talk a lot so I barely know her, but she is…not what I expected from the famous Golden Angel of Phantom Lord, but she is still pretty powerful from how she fight._

_I can remember well my first meeting with her, when she knocked down those doors from the Fairy Tail hideout. With her masked face and silver eyes, I was feeling pretty terrified of her._

_Seeing her taking down Reedus without using Magic gave me a pretty good idea of how powerful she was and I was terrified of her even more but she had managed to put a sleep spell on me when Loke had come to rescue me but since I woke up in the Phantom Lord building later, I can tell that she beat him to._

_She had even stood up to Jose when he wanted to kill us all and from what Erza told me, Eve was the one who came to help her. Erza and Eve had a close relationship, that I could tell when I see them talk. From what I can gather they both knew Jellal when they were kids, and it made me wonder about it sometimes. _

_Seeing Eve flying with Erza in her arms and Natsu alongside her after the Tower disappeared was a relief. The girl walked all the way to the shore, carrying her that I believed Erza was dead but when Erza came to…Eve herself passed out._

_It was after that she decided to join Fairy Tail along with Gajeel and Juvia. I didn't see her much after until earlier today when she let me join her alongside her for a Monster`s Hunt Job…_

"What are you writing over there?"

Lucy looked up from her diary finding that Eve had stepped out of the shower. The young woman was already dressed for bed. Lucy took her time taking in her face.

She knew why Eve hide it behind the mask or the high collar shirt she wear but seeing her face out there. As she moved to climb into her bed, Lucy noticed a fading scar from her left arm and it looked like a claw mark. It was old…very old.

The girl was really different than anything Lucy ever known. She found herself wondering if Eve ever had a boyfriend before. But, someone as pretty as Eve surely already dated in the many years since she had been around Phantom. She had first though that Eve was dating Gajeel, but quickly disregard it and then…there is Mui…the tall, young man that she had seen Eve walk with on the beach when they were in Akane…

Lucy didn't know Jellal but she realized that he might have probably be someone that Eve had looked up to just like Erza did in the past and then there is the redhead.

Erza and Eve knew each other since they were kids. Lucy wondered about that relationship. The two girls seems close from their interaction on the train back to Magnolia after their stay in Akane…but not as close to say that they were sisters and yet, when she was observing them, she can see the chemistry between them and she knew that in a fight, the two wouldn't even need to speak to know what the other is thinking.

But when she talked to Eve, Lucy got another impression from the girl. The way Eve reacted to them, the senses of familiarity that is there whenever the girl talked to either her, Natsu or Gray…

It was like Eve had known them even before they had met.

Lucy knew that such thing is impossible after all, the first time she crossed path with Eve was during the war with Phantom. Maybe because the girl was so close to Erza that she felt like Eve is part of the gang….

The blonde despite not being comfortable working with other people, she found herself looking forward to what this job might hold for them and fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


End file.
